


Just Be Quiet With Me

by TLvop



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, see note for non-archive warnings, understated dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html?thread=542105#t542105">prompt</a>: <i>Clint comforts Natasha (non-sexually) after a mission requires her to sleep with someone for information.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Quiet With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayruz (smolassassinchild)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/gifts).



> Nothing warnable occurs or is referenced in fic, but this is the aftermath of what was double-sided dubcon at _best_ , and as such the tone is influenced by my own experiences as a survivor. Please do whatever keeps you well <3

It's not like it's hard to tell. He gets a knock on his door, without anyone being buzzed in; his peep hole shows Nat in a fancy dress, a pissed-off expression on her face.

Situation: normal.

What's not normal is how when he opens up the door, she doesn't walk in and pull him into a harsh kiss like every gym was closed so she has to take out her frustration on him instead of some poor punching bag. Instead she slides in, giving him space to close the door, and says a quiet "Hey." 

Clint leans against the door. "Hey." Maybe not normal, but he's seen this before. He taps her foot with his, light and casual and broadly forecasted, and says "Go use the rest of my hot water?"

"I plan to," she says, raising her eyebrows in a quick hint of levity, before disappearing into his room. Once she's gone, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair before calling up the Thai delivery place around the corner. Then, even though it means missing the Giants in the second game of the World Series, he goes hunting for his copy of Die Hard.

If later that night, take-out boxes on the table and watching McClane take out a bunch of terrorists (who Nat judges so hard; Clint can't help but find it hilarious), she ends up leaned against him with his arm around her shoulders, hand fiddling with her hair– well. That's what friends are for.


End file.
